


【斑柱】荒岛2

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱AU鱼鸟 [2]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ 斑柱向是前文“荒岛”的后续狗血横飞、人物OOC有大约发展到生蛋向了嘿嘿⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄如有后续会有扉间、泉奈加入战斗喜欢请多多支持驻扎在北极圈的AA





	【斑柱】荒岛2

⚠️人鱼斑·翼人柱  
狗血爱情故事❤️

泉奈觉得…是自己的灵魂教育让斑哥的情商有了质的飞跃。  
自家老哥自打那日以后就从不知情为何物转到了热恋模式，每天都是得偿所愿的表情。对此…泉奈很是欣慰，除了每天都要听斑哥吹对象以外，生活一片光明。  
出于对恋爱新手的关心  
“哥，我很好奇哎…你是怎么得到那位的芳心的？之前你们不还是朋友关系嘛。”  
窝在“沙发”上研读恋爱宝典的宇智波斑听到弟弟的疑惑抬起头，神情坦荡又自豪。  
“是挚友！泉奈，在恋爱这件事上一定要直白，只要两个人心意相通根本不需要那些花里胡哨的。”  
奈奈一听，觉得有点道理  
“求交配就完事了！”  
宇智波泉奈……  
（斑哥他…真的没事吧，这样恋爱？！）  
斑坚信这样的恋爱模式完全正确，毕竟实践验证真理，这条人鱼自从那日求爱大成功后就走上了现充的道路。  
虽然不是每日都能得到交配许可，但是和小鸟拉拉小手也让他雀跃不已。

当然不能每天都迁就斑，柱间时而会反思自己是不是对某条鱼太没底线。  
自从那天和斑换了种妖精打架的方式，柱间就觉得挚友变得有些奇怪…  
虽说人鱼对他更加耐心和温柔让小鸟很高兴，但前些天几乎每次见面都被求交配还是让他非常惊讶…  
柱间没料到班会这么喜欢用肉体交流挚友情。  
小鸟喜欢和人鱼做爱，却不太能接受那事的频率和时长，斑总是要缠到小鸟精疲力尽…以至于恢复力强大如他也要睡到星月当空的时候。  
这可就不太妙了，一次两次可以次数一多柱间就担心自己回巢时间太晚会让弟弟担心。  
所以这只小鸟很严肃地约法三章，把交配、战斗变成了五五开，才算安心。  
还有…那条鱼实在是太热情了，学习态度又认真，这些天下来再也不是亲切的处男鱼了…昨日一番交缠险些让小鸟合不拢腿。  
直到现在后面的小洞都还又痛又麻…  
柱间莫名有些面热  
“大哥，你最近怎么总走神？”  
扉间一直被自家傻哥哥勒令养伤期间不得离巢，面对难得的兄长威严…扉间也很给面子。  
但是该操心的还是得操心，毕竟大哥这只傻鸟一向迷迷糊糊，前些天捕鱼都能捕到身上带伤，对自己的询问又总答非所问。  
而这些天，大多时候头发丝都没乱一根…整只鸟又开始神游天际。  
弟弟的询问总算将柱间从那些带色的小剧场唤回，他急忙摇了摇头否认  
“我才没有走神…扉间你就是每天想太多头发才白得那么早W”  
“喂！”这个天然黑  
“好啦好啦，别担心大哥，扉间你啊只要快快康复就好了。”说着又叼起一条鱼喂到弟弟嘴旁  
用手接住鱼，千手扉间实在是对大哥鸟性难移感到担忧，这家伙总能忘记羽翼可以拟人态。  
不过…还挺可爱的。  
虽然扉间总在这个问题上说教，心里又默默享受这种萌点。  
（大哥他…真是能用嘴就想不起来用手，睡觉也喜欢拿羽翼团住自己…哦对，喜欢的食物也和小鸟差不多。唯一让扉间欣慰的就是最近学会好好穿衣服了…）  
这么想着，扉间凑近身理了理傻哥哥的衣领…  
然后…就炸了= =

洁白羽翼煽动间吹飞了巢内的家用，柱间急忙制住不顾伤势动翅膀的弟弟。  
他不明白扉间为什么突然发这么大的火。  
“大哥！你最近遇到了什么人？他对你做了什么？！”扉间心疼肝疼翅膀疼  
柱间反应过来弟弟发现了什么先是一愣又支支吾吾不知该不该坦白，最后还是语带试探。  
“扉间…你别这么激动。嗯…不是人类啦，是条很温柔善良的人鱼！他是我最好的朋友，是我的挚友！”柱间忍不住夸了夸斑  
“挚友…那你身上…身上这些印子是哪来的！”  
小鸟不明白弟弟为什么气成这样，他都和扉间解释过自己没有遇到奇怪的人…那条人鱼是自己的挚友，他只是和挚友交流感情才交配的。  
洁白的羽翼不停的颤动，它的主人内心惊涛骇浪。扉间看着面前眼里尽是忐忑的哥哥，嘴里吐不出责备他的话。  
千手扉间知道族内的风气，他自懂事以来就暗自发誓要守护好大哥。  
他哥哥虽然是千年难见的强大翼族，却生性善良单纯…扉间不希望他被觊觎权势和强大血脉的有心人欺骗所以一直把大哥的守备工作做得很好。  
这几百年以来，他哥也一直没被那些脏乱事物困扰，开开心心活地活到现在。  
现在…现在扉间得知就因为自己受伤的关系，他哥就突然有了个挚友？还交配了？！  
谁家挚友会用交配交流感情，扉间确定大哥是遇上了别有用心的登徒子…大哥更是被那魔性生物迷昏了头脑。  
寻思着还来得及，大哥不会撒谎那么在他心里那个混球就真的还只是朋友，扉间忍住滔天怒火稳住声线  
“大哥…我觉得我的伤势也好得差不多了，再给我两天时间就好，我的感知力可以为我们找到正确的方位…我们回家吧。”  
弟弟竟然没骂他…这种反常让柱间心中不安，接下来的请求更是不像千手扉间的风格…扉间一向是有仇必报。  
千手柱间不知道自己为什么脑海里全是人鱼的脸…面对数百年来从未这样请求自己的胞弟，声线有些干涩，迟疑许久许下了承诺。  
——————  
柱间不喜欢水…但他不讨厌这片大海  
这里是斑的家园，也是被斑守护的地方  
平日里柱间为了奇妙的好胜心总会比人鱼来得早，一旦人鱼提前出门…小鸟第二天就来的更早  
斑还没来的时候，柱间就凝望这片蔚蓝的海洋，海浪在被结界笼罩的荒岛内温顺极了，轻拍礁石的声响甚至能赶走心中的焦虑。

可今天对柱间是不一样的，所以小鸟背对着他熟悉的风景…抬头望向天空。  
……  
一双轻柔稳重的手从背后环上柱间的胸膛，斑亲密地贴近他的耳畔  
“抓住你了…我的小鸟！”  
柱间微微侧过脸就看到了眼带笑意的斑  
“斑…你都是在哪学的这些，怪肉麻的。”  
宇智波斑自豪自己时尚的恋爱操作，亲了亲小鸟的耳羽，暗自认可恋爱宝典的实用性。  
这是又一个与爱人相见的幸福日子  
“柱间，今天我们交交手…还是…你愿意嘛？”  
一向对人鱼给的选项没什么犹豫的小鸟，今天却沉默了许久…就在斑打算出言关心他时，握住了挚友的手。  
“这两个都不选…我们来说说话吧！”  
斑对于可以了解恋人的机会，再珍惜不过了，他点点头手臂用力将自己也挪到了海石上。  
“柱间，和我多说说关于你的事。”  
“嗯…其实我的生活也没什么特别的，这几百年来一直和族人定居在神树上。神树…就是一棵远在世界尽头的巨木，它长到了云霄里，少年时期的翼族没有亲族辅助甚至没办法回到族地。”  
说到这里柱间似乎想到了什么趣事  
“我记得小时候扉间…我弟弟就落单过，我发现他没有跟着大人回来担心坏了急忙飞下族地，找了好久才发现那孩子躲在其中一个树洞里哭。”  
斑挑了挑眉，对于这个黑历史起了些兴致  
柱间露出了温和的笑意，说起自家兄弟就停不下来  
“后来我才知道扉间是因为没能抓牢父亲大人才被留在了那里，我们族群的信条不允许登树时重返地面。那时的我还没有能力背着弟弟飞回树顶，扉间也不愿意…我就陪着他，一直陪着他直到扉间能用自己的羽翼去到任何地方。”  
斑十分理解这样的感情，他和弟弟也非常亲密。  
“你是个好哥哥。”斑张口就夸  
对面的小鸟却撅了撅嘴  
“我超想一直照顾扉间的！但是…嗯…那家伙不知道什么时候就长歪了，变的超——唠叨，天天都管着我…大哥，不准这样！要么就是大哥，不准挑食！哼哼哼！”  
人鱼从对面生动的演技里认识了一个老妈子翼族了。不过这只小鸟的确很需要有靠谱的人看着。  
他拍了拍小鸟的脑袋安慰他，也向柱间分享了宇智波人鱼的故事…  
……  
等柱间从光怪陆离的海洋故事中回神，他发现日光已经来到了头顶上…暗叹和斑待在一起连时间的流逝也很难察觉。  
“你上岸这么久没关系嘛？要不要先回到海水里？”柱间担心人鱼里开海水太久  
宇智波斑勾了勾唇角，用行动告诉柱间他不仅没事…还能给他一个惊喜。  
一双修长有力的长腿出现在人鱼身下，着实让柱间大吃一惊。  
柱间惊讶的小眼神让鱼舒服极了，眼前的翼族激动的站起身，顺便把自己拽起来。  
“斑，你竟然长腿了！虽然比我矮了一丢丢哈哈哈哈！”  
宇智波斑……可恶的天然黑！  
紧接着小鸟严肃了面容…  
“可是那里怎么没变小点…真讨厌。”消沉.jpg  
宇智波人鱼被光速哄好并闹了个脸红

柱间果断撕了自己半截草织裙给变化出人腿的斑围上…不能让这家伙裸奔，实在太显眼了。  
人鱼为了爱人长出双腿可不能只坐在岸边  
斑跟着柱间去了他在岛上最喜欢的地方——一棵高度可以俯瞰全岛的古木。  
（果然是只小鸟啊…）  
笑出声的人鱼被小鸟投以了怪异的目光。  
柱间对这个机会十分珍惜，毕竟他也不知道将要和挚友分离多久  
这只小鸟现在只想为彼此留下更多美好回忆。  
扬了扬羽翼，柱间飞上了古木，在层层枝叶掩饰下斑也不知道柱间的打算，只能耐心等待他。  
很快翠色的羽翼就重新出现在人鱼的视线范围  
他看到他的小鸟用嘴叼着绯红的果实落到他身旁，随后…唇与唇角贴合在一起。  
砰砰砰——  
鱼听得到自己骤然加快的心跳  
被果实磨了磨下唇，这条鱼只得晕晕乎乎张开了嘴，果实就被小鸟用舌尖推进了嘴，斑来不及挽留什么。  
“甜吗，这是我在岛上最喜欢的果实W”  
斑感受浮现在胸腔的甜意，点了点头  
人鱼抱住了小鸟，将带着暗示的舔吻落到耳羽上，感受到怀里传来的颤抖，慢慢收紧手臂。  
———car———  
耳羽被亲吻让柱间止不住颤抖，那里太敏感了。  
这只小鸟今日本来是不想和人鱼交配的…他想多和斑说说话，也想和他多去一些地方。  
但是斑很想要…人类的拟态让那里的反应再无遮拦，半勃的炙热物在小鸟的腿根摩擦。  
感受耳畔灼热的呼吸和呼唤，柱间还是慢慢放松了身体…  
最先开始动作的是他，一想到就要见不到斑了，小鸟就觉得嘴里带着苦涩，那么…至少今天能让斑开心到最后一刻。  
顶着人鱼火热的眼神，柱间将他仰面推倒在草地上…张开腿骑上了他的腰腹  
“柱间，你今天真热情！”享受着热情，斑不客气地用肉棒蹭了蹭上方挺翘的屁股  
柱间没有回答他，只是重重亲了亲人鱼的脸颊，扒下了两人身下的遮掩将吻落到宽阔的胸膛上。  
湿漉漉的舔舐轻柔撩人，唇舌一路线向下来到腹部，此时小鸟没有变为拟态，而是张开羽翼撑在男人的身侧。  
舔了舔结实的腹肌，张开唇轻柔叼住了那根硕大的肉棒，伸舌头舔起来  
“嗯…啊…我喜欢你的嘴。”  
听到斑的喘息，柱间更加卖力，甚至用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭，舌头从顶端的沟壑开始细致而缓慢的舔弄，顺着脉络向下没有放过每一处细节。  
这样的节奏让斑有些受不住，伸手摸了摸柱间的发顶希望他快些吞进去。  
但是今天的小鸟很不乖，他只想按自己的节奏进行下去，要是听话…这条坏鱼又会很快想办法欺负后面的小洞，他不想让他得逞。  
于是舔弄依旧按照小鸟的心意落在那处，斑的喘息越来越粗…不光是节奏问题，他觉得这只笨鸟根本就是在折腾鱼  
垂目注视着身下色情至极的场景，小鸟不拟态就不能用方便的双手来辅助他的动作…舌头再怎样灵巧有力也无法兼顾那么大的东西，所以每当身下的斑有所动作，肉棒就会与小鸟失之交臂，要么就错过唇舌蹭过他的脸颊，要么根本舔不到位。  
斑享受眼前的景象…小鸟委屈又无奈地追逐肉棒的样子实在放荡极了，那张温润的脸不过片刻就被蹭得满是前液，这个天然呆还不以为然。  
“呼…柱间，你这小笨鸟做不好吗？”  
听到斑说他做得不好，柱间气呼呼的咬了那处一口…虽然力道注意着也让人鱼狠狠吸了一口气，不敢再胡说八道。  
柱间也发现没有人类的双手做这事真的很不方便，但是现在拟态似乎就是在向斑认输，他当然不干，所以他只得放弃舔舐，吸了吸顶部端的小口，直接把肉棒吞进了嘴里。  
“唔…真乖啊”  
斑觉得人类时候的性征比人鱼时还要敏感，他感受柱间热情的口腔，忍不住向里面狠狠顶了两下。  
发现鱼不老实，小鸟立刻镇压了身下的腰部，确保斑不再乱动才重新投入到口交里  
他上下摆动脑袋让肉棒慢慢在嘴里抽动，前些日子频繁的交配足以让柱间发现自己的很多秘密…  
“嗯…嗯…”被肉棒擦过上颚会带来另类的快意，柱间吮吸包绕住那里，不经意间让龟头和柱身擦过上边…这些他可不会告诉斑。  
还有舌根那里，柱间上边的嘴喜欢哪里，这条鱼知道的一清二楚。注意到小鸟的下身随着舔舐越来越翘，斑配合着擦过他嘴里的敏感点，也不说破。  
“嗯…呜呜…”享受了好一会，柱间才开始反思自己有些本末倒置，他好像一开始是想照顾斑的。  
有错误就好好承认，这只小鸟立马打起精神，加快了吞吐的速度…同时放开了压制腰部的动作。  
斑收到信号也配合着向上挺腰，每一下都尽可能照顾到小鸟喜欢的位置，等他哼哼唧唧享受够了才往喉部深处插。  
“呼…呼…再吸紧些！”感觉下身被紧紧吸住，人鱼大力抽送起来，每一下都顶到最深享受极度紧致和湿热…把精液慷慨地射进了小鸟的嘴里。  
柱间还没从急促的呼吸里平息下来就被人鱼扣住了下颌，斑看向他的眼神炙热之极。  
出乎意料的，平日总要争论一番的小鸟今天乖巧地吞下了所有精液，还吐了吐舌头给他检查。  
“柱间！”这家伙总干些让鱼受不了的事

发现柱间拟态出了双手明显要做下边的准备了。  
斑止住了他的动作…比起看柱间自己弄，这条鱼明显更想自己来  
面对今日尤为热情的小鸟，斑还有别的小九九。  
他色情抚摸着那丰满圆浑的屁股，用指尖滑过敏感的细缝，勾住小鸟的脖子在他耳边说了的些悄悄话…  
下一刻千手柱间就怀疑自己对斑的初印象都是假的，这条鱼分明坏得很！  
一向热情大方的翼族都对他的鬼主意有点不好意思…斑竟然要他骑在他身上，将屁股…朝向他给他弄那里，还交代小鸟要乖乖把肉棒舔硬。  
柱间还在发呆，屁股就挨了两巴掌…那个力道虽然不重却让小鸟羞耻极了…呜呜了两声，不情愿地挪了位置，腰被人鱼下压让屁股翘得高高的。  
“我们不要这样好吗…我换个姿势让你弄好不好！”柱间忍不住请求他  
回答柱间的就是毫不犹豫舔上小穴入口的舌头，用手握住丰满的臀肉，斑的舌头灵活地钻进了属于他的肉穴，立刻就往浅处的敏感点攻击。  
“啊！！斑…斑…”柱间知道改变不了斑的决定，就只能边颤边叫他的名字  
眼前可谓是绝景，从斑的角度可以看到翕合的艳色肉穴…顶端吐着粘稠液体的挺翘肉棒随着小鸟的颤抖一晃一晃。  
注意到柱间的乖顺，斑也就腾出了制住小鸟的手，照顾起柱间的高翘的下身  
“你这里可真难射出来…要狠狠弄这个小洞才可以，只是摸一摸完全不行吧。”  
“呜呜…不是的，摸一摸就可以的！”  
柱间受不了斑说这些话…他根本意识不到自己的放荡，听到斑这样说他只觉得又羞又想哭。  
斑只是自顾自说着下流话，用手撸动柱间的肉棒，发现柱间光顾着哼哼又拍了拍他的屁股  
“呜…斑，你只摸那里就好。”柱间对刚才的评价耿耿于怀，但还是听话地手口并用舔弄翘在脸旁边的肉棒，他也想多讨好下人鱼。  
“唔…”宇智波斑从来不在交配上听柱间的，他用手肆意玩弄小鸟的肉棒，捏了捏下面的袋袋，又将舌头舔进了小洞里，热情地舔舐戳刺，愉快收获小鸟被堵在嘴里的哼哼。  
“呜…呜…”那条舌头把小洞舔得又湿又软，敏感点因为斑的坏心眼都是浅尝则止，柱间觉得那里麻麻痒痒就忍不住收缩小洞。  
下一刻屁股上又挨了一巴掌，斑带着调笑的声音传进小鸟耳朵里  
“这里真贪吃…舌头远远不够对不对。”下一刻三根手指就强硬侵入了小穴，柱间痛呼出声  
但嘴里的东西缓慢却强势的往喉咙深处插让小鸟只能发出低低的鼻音，小穴里的手指只是狠狠在内里抽插，深入却不去碰敏感点…只有下身那里被照顾的稳妥。  
但是…如斑所说，只是那里柱间射不出来…  
（我真的很糟糕…）  
小鸟红了眼睛，呜咽起来  
意识到不能欺负太过，斑立马用手指用力揉按穴壁深处的敏感点，配合加快下身的撸动让小鸟没有心思去胡思乱想，只能发出低低的鼻音抖腰射出精液。  
斑抽出了柱间嘴里的肉棒，让小鸟能畅快的呼吸，再直起身把背对他一声不坑的小笨鸟抱进怀里…  
“柱间…你不会真的生气了吧，你知道我没有那种意思。”  
柱间知道斑只是喜欢在交配的时候说那些，不是真的去侮辱他…但是柱间就是觉得羞愧，他发现自己似乎一点都不纯洁，用人类的话说…他大概很放荡，他是只坏鸟！  
他一想到自己在挚友面前的表现，眼泪就啪嗒往下掉，柱间比上次被带进海里哭得还可怜，把斑了一跳。  
“呜呜呜呜，斑…我是只坏鸟。”  
说柱间傻斑同意，坏就是诽谤了，千手柱间为什么要诽谤他自己？！  
看到挚友又担忧又不解的眼神，小鸟越哭越难过，斑还不知道他有多坏，他必须诚实  
“斑，我…很放荡，对不起。”  
这个到没说错，但是柱间这么难过就很没道理了，人鱼一把抱住他用鱼鳍碰了碰耳羽，轻柔的安慰他  
“别哭了…你不知道在人类的世界放荡在床上是褒义词吗？我很喜欢你这样，而且你一点都不坏…你是最好的小鸟。”先哄为敬  
“真的？”“真的！”  
交个配还能胡思乱想，真不愧是柱间。  
听挚友这么说，柱间总算不哭了，他亲昵地蹭了蹭人鱼的脸，眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“斑，进来…我想要它！”既然斑喜欢他诚实，那么柱间决定想要什么都告诉他

就着面对的坐姿，斑将柱间抱进了怀里，下身的硬物在丘谷和缝隙来回摩擦，紧紧盯着柱间的反应。  
柱间自觉分开腿跨坐到他的大腿上，伸手给斑撸了几下就扶着柱身一寸寸将肉棒吃了进去。  
“啊！！”两人同时发出惊呼  
“柱间，你来动一动…”斑在小鸟耳旁喘息着说  
“嗯…嗯！”  
柱间深吸气缓了缓小穴里强烈的压迫感，用手扶住斑的肩开始抬起腰再试探着落下，此般几次就嘴里胡乱叫起来  
“嗯…这样我很喜欢！好喜欢…里面好满…”  
小鸟喜欢自己掌握节奏的感觉，他每一下都能落到喜欢的位置再研磨几下，不会太重但足够刺激  
“弄那几个地方，你最喜欢的…为什么避开？会很舒服…我们两个都。”耳边灼热的吐息，那些话语让柱间觉得晕晕乎乎  
“啊！！！”他莫名其妙就按斑的心意让肉棒重重撞上了几处“禁区”，麻痹感从脚趾尖上传，小穴狠狠地搅紧了斑  
听到耳边轻轻地笑，柱间脸红极了…但是斑没有说谎，自己的确喜欢那几处的。  
湿热的舔吻落在了耳羽上，斑接着鼓励他  
“柱间，我喜欢你刚才的样子…那样真好…喜欢你，我们再一起那么舒服好吗？”  
柱间觉得斑的“喜欢”就像有魔力一样，让他无法控制自己，低头埋进人鱼的肩，抬起屁股再狠狠坐下，每一次都落到爽到让他战栗的地方。  
……  
听到小鸟止也止不住的呜咽和颤抖，斑知道他已经快到极限了…满满的爱意和甜蜜充斥着他的心，亲了亲脸颊，在柱间莫名震惊的眼神中将吻正正的落上了他的唇。  
“斑？！”  
还没来得及发出任何申讨，抱住他的人鱼就收紧了腰上的手臂，提起劲瘦的腰身再狠狠让他落下，里面的肉棒也配合绝佳每一次都撞击到柱间最不能忍受的地方。  
快感麻痹了小鸟的理智，他只记得随着斑的动作扭动屁股，越叫越浪。  
“咿…啊！斑…斑，这样太过头了，轻点轻点！”  
斑听他的话放慢速度和力度，不过片刻腰上的长腿又收紧了力道…这样出尔反尔柱间也很是羞愧  
“到底是轻点还是重点…这次选了就不许反悔了，你不是说话不算话的小鸟对吗？”  
“呜呜…重…重些呜呜，斑我要很重很重的！”  
过轻的触碰实在无法满足他  
“好，我会很重很重，柱间…叫给我听，大声些！”  
小鸟很快就被毫无顾忌的力道撞得尖叫出声，他的声线低沉，叫起来能勾住人鱼的心尖尖。  
手下的腰身一但有后撤的意图立马就会被人鱼捉住一顿猛操，几番下来柱间就连动也不敢动了…他只能乖乖夹紧下边…揽住斑的脖子，在他的耳边低声讨饶。  
……  
“呼呼…唔！可惜这副模样我没法成结。”  
斑在他耳边粗喘着，又向上狠狠挺动了数十下才将精液送了进去  
“呜…啊！”小鸟也跟着射了出来，腰抖个不停  
人类模样的人鱼精液也多得不像话…即使小洞被满满塞着，白色的液体也不断从边缘向外渗。

感受斑充斥着甜蜜的吻落到腹部，柱间不得不正视一个很严肃的问题…  
他一直以来都拿最赤诚的心来对待斑，想必斑也是一样。柱间将这条人鱼当作挚友和兄弟…甚至愿意和他进行最亲密的身体交流。  
但是…他没有问过斑的意思，这些只是他单方面的想法…他对斑的印象还停留在“交配”前。  
思索近日来斑的种种变化，这只小鸟忍不住咬牙颤抖起来，他害怕…他害怕斑的答案和他不一样，特别是在今日。  
“柱间，怎么了！是我刚刚弄疼你了吗？”  
斑赶紧将小鸟扶到怀里想要检查下边有没有伤处  
但小鸟制止了他的动作，用悲伤复杂的神情注视着他。  
“斑…我有事想告诉你。”  
看到柱间神色有异，他也严肃了面容  
“我要离开月之眼了…我和弟弟要回家了。”  
感觉骤然收紧的手臂又缓缓松开  
“回家吗？那很好啊，你什么时候回来，我等着你！”斑凑到小鸟的脸旁边  
千手柱间沉默了片刻，他觉得再怎样卑劣的人都不会去用含糊的言辞欺骗这样爱自己的人。  
所以从不说谎的柱间这次也不会说谎  
“斑…我当然会回来看你，以挚友的身份。”  
斑觉得自己的心就像被冻住了一样，他听得懂柱间的每个字…但是他不明白…不明白。  
“柱间…柱间，我们当然是挚友！我会一直等你的，我永远都会等你。”斑急忙回答  
柱间觉得腰上的力度让他很痛…但他不怎么在意，现在最痛苦的根本不是他。  
他不想看到宇智波斑这副模样  
“你明白我的意思吧，在我心里你是无可取代的挚友，但到现在…仅此而已了。”  
斑用力抱住了他的小鸟，用力的  
他觉得这一切都很荒谬，就像一场噩梦一样  
到刚刚为止他都沉浸在幸福中，和柱间相遇后的每一天都让他幸福，因为他遇到了自己最爱的人。  
但柱间不爱他，从一开始就是他一厢情愿…柱间愿意和他交配根本不是因为爱他。  
斑在极端的痛苦中还能记起泉奈给他的恋爱宝典，里面有那么多光怪陆离的爱情故事，斑曾觉得里面每一章都比不上自己与柱间…  
但是它们起码有着真实的爱，不像自己从头到尾都是自我欺骗，柱间甚至从来不真正和他亲吻。  
……  
“对不起，这全都是我的错。是我行为不端，是我让你误？！”  
斑没有让柱间接着说下去，他不能再听下去了  
斑不想伤害自己爱的人但身体不听使唤  
捂住了柱间的嘴，将他推到地上狠狠拉开一条腿…不顾挣扎狠狠进入他。  
眼前这条人鱼是柱间除了弟弟以外最在意的人，斑对他的重要根本不能用言语来衡量。  
现在眼前的人鱼和他做的事都让柱间感到陌生，他的心里有不解、苦涩、悲痛和自责。  
和斑交配过很多次，时常他接受起来都很困难…但是人鱼真的很温柔，他从来不会因为自己的欲望去伤害他，现在小鸟明白那些克制是因为爱。  
他想…现在斑应该是不再爱他了，因为下面真的很疼很疼，他的心也疼得像裂开了。  
宇智波斑捂住柱间的嘴不让他说出拒绝的话，自己也说不出一句话…他不知道能说什么，说爱只会显得可悲，像疯子一样去干自己的爱人是他唯一能做的。  
柱间很快就不再挣扎，他闭上眼睛任斑变着姿势操他，只有在疼的受不了或是可悲的快感无法忍住时才会哼哼两声。  
现在小鸟开始痛恨这种欲望了，它怎么能在两个悲痛的人身上作怪…  
……  
“嗯…嗯！啊！！”  
柱间抖着腰不知第几次被斑操射，他太累了，但无论如何也无法像平日一般安心入睡。  
“多可笑…你身体这么喜欢我，我这么对它它还是喜欢。那你为什么不喜欢我？！”斑的语调带着自嘲  
“斑…我很抱歉…为我对你的伤害。”柱间的嗓子嘶哑极了  
宇智波斑刚想嘲笑这个道歉的受害者就咽下了到嘴边上的话。  
因为千手柱间流泪了…柱间向来感性，斑知道他很爱哭，他看过他流过很多次眼泪…  
但这次是不一样的，那双漂亮的杏眼空落落的，里边没有斑最喜欢的星星，只有悲伤、痛苦和歉意。  
宇智波斑突然觉得今日所有的伤害都比不上这眼泪，他很轻易就找到了原因，因为自己依旧爱着柱间  
因为这双眼睛爱上他，就无法直视这双眼睛流泪…更加难以忍受自己给他带来伤害。  
“该说对不起的人是我，柱间…这不是你的错，你没有做错什么…不爱一个人怎么会是错呢。”  
柱间因为粗暴的交配浑身上下都很难受，意识也渐渐变得模糊，他听不清斑后来又说了些什么，他只知道落到他脸上的…是斑的眼泪。  
——————  
柱间已经有好几日没离开过驻巢了，无论扉间怎么问都没能探出一丝具体。  
那日柱间醒来已经天光大亮，斑也不在他身边，虽然他身上的伤都被妥善处理过，整只鸟还是很难过…为之前发生的一切。  
扉间不知道大哥身上到底发生了什么，他哥哥一直都很乐观坚强从不会因为挫折而颓丧…  
所以看到从早到晚都团在巢里的身影，扉间非常担忧，他想这一定是和那个“挚友”有关，现在这只白色小鸟对人鱼的感官差到了极点。

不能让扉间担心，柱间这样告诉自己  
虽然飞鸟和鱼的故事最终还是悲伤的结局…  
在巢里窝了几日后，在扉间看来大哥又回到了原来的样子，和之前一样能吃能睡，白天还会出去遛弯，也很能向他撒娇。  
但扉间是谁，他养了他哥好几百年…柱间就是掉一根羽毛都瞒不过他，千手柱间这只笨鸟演得挺真但十有八九是在强颜欢笑，所以操心老妈子连续几日都悄悄跟着他出门。

趴在巢边，柱间望着空中的满月发呆  
在荒岛除了月升日落就无法掌握时间，再次看到满月时这只小鸟才意识到和扉间来到这座岛也才不过3个月，3个月对他们这种长寿种族应当只是稍纵即逝的过往…  
但是他每天都会想起宇智波斑，和斑一起度过的每分每秒都鲜活快乐，他想…即使再过去一千年他也不会忘记这一切。  
洁白的羽翼拢住了发呆的小鸟，柱间对自家弟弟突然的亲近十分惊讶  
“怎么了扉间，怎么突然向大哥撒娇？”柱间向弟弟露出一个可靠的笑脸  
扉间没有回答这个笨蛋，只是靠得更近些，让洁白和翠色的羽翼亲密相依，兄弟两一同趴在巢边  
“哈哈，这种真是久违了，我记得小时候我们也常一起看月亮…那时候多好啊…”  
这样的场景让柱间想起来不少美好的回忆  
“嗯…那时候开始就是这样了，大哥你每次难过都会爬起来看月亮。”  
“扉间…”  
千手扉间看向身旁的这只傻鸟，他没办法对大哥的难过无动于衷，更何况这一切都因他而起  
“大哥，和我说说你和那条人鱼的事吧…”  
他也做不到装聋作哑带走大哥  
虽然很惊讶，柱间还是耐心的说起了他与人鱼的相遇、相知，故事并不长但小鸟说了很久很久  
“你不想离开他…”扉间这样判定  
“当然…斑是我的挚友，遇到他是我一生的幸运，和他待在一起我感到很幸福…不过没关系的，以后我一定会常来这里看他！”柱间想起对弟弟的承诺，觉得自己失言了  
扉间皱了皱眉，打破了他的念想  
“没有以后，这几日我测算了这座岛的空间位置，发现这里和神树在两个维度。如果不是空间风暴我们很难到达这里。”  
看到大哥悄然黯淡的眼神，扉间长叹了一口气  
“大哥你真是笨蛋，都这样了还在挚友挚友…  
没有挚友是这样的，谁会想和挚友过一辈子啊。”  
真是恨铁不成钢  
这几日跟在大哥身边，白色的小鸟看到他整日坐在古木上发呆…望着大海的方向。  
扉间大概明白了，大哥真实的心意  
所以他不能让自家傻哥哥带着无尽的遗憾离开。  
“大哥，你真的搞清楚自己的想法了吗？真的对那条鱼只有友谊？好好想清楚…走了你就没有机会再见到他了。”扉间摸了摸大哥的羽翼留下他一个人好好思考

再也见不到宇智波斑…对于柱间是无法忍受的，之前的美好期许都被弟弟打碎。  
这样的现实逼迫他将两人间复杂的情愫一一理清，他质问自己为什么想待在斑身边…想要和那条人鱼在一起多久。  
很快“永远”这个词汇浮现在他的脑海中  
柱间想永远和斑在一起，那么这个回答和说“爱”的人鱼毫无区别  
他…分明爱着斑  
——————  
泉奈家这几日也是一片混乱，他差点顶不住宇智波人鱼基因中的排他性而搬家。  
他哥哥即使在“海底大魔王”时期也没这么可怕过，这神色简直阴沉到不能直视。  
泉奈小心翼翼的试探了一番，得到了他哥带着冰渣子的“别和我再提他”  
（原来是失恋了…这不是什么大不了的事吧）  
很快奈奈就知道失去初恋的鱼有多可怕了，斑哥不仅在家低气压，连带着广阔的海域都变了脸。尤其是月之眼附近，海浪越拍越高，直到自己提起这件事，小岛才解除海啸威胁。  
“斑哥，不就是失恋了吗…你以后还会找到更好的。”泉奈又开始苦口婆心地劝  
“找不到的…还有，我没有恋爱。”  
宇智波泉奈……  
（要不…我去月之眼看看到底什么情况）

柱间已经在那片海岸线等了好几天…斑没有再出现过。  
他坐在与人鱼时常相依的礁石上注视着不再平静的海洋。  
千手柱间可以面对斑的责难，但无法接受人鱼就此消失在他的生命中，所以  
“斑！！你能听到我的声音吗！我们好好谈谈，我有重要的事想告诉你！”翼族向大海呼喊着

这片海域的一举一动都在斑的掌握中，柱间的话很快传进入了人鱼的耳朵。  
斑焦虑地拍了拍尾巴，他想去见柱间  
但是理智阻止了他，千手柱间已经将话说的那么明白了…他就要离开他了，现在这个翼族又能对他说些什么呢，告诉他会回来探望他？  
这对斑而言太可悲了…

“斑…你为什么不愿意再见见我，我…我之前真的不明白，我是喜欢你的…你来见见我好吗！”  
柱间忍不住把他想当面告诉斑的话说出了口

人鱼听到新的传信征愣了许久，他告诉自己柱间只是将他当作挚友当作兄弟…他的喜欢根本和自己不一样，柱间只是想见他才这样说。  
斑觉得…这样就足够了，柱间能这样说  
这条鱼还是忍不住向月之眼游去，他发誓不会出现在柱间面前…只是再看小鸟一眼。

他藏在水下就如两人初见时一般，不同的是现在的柱间不再快乐  
小鸟用羽翼团起自己，盘腿坐在礁石上不断呼唤着斑的名字…  
（柱间…柱间…）  
斑感觉难过极了，这段荒诞的交往从来并非只伤害了他，自己同样夺走了柱间的笑容  
（离开这里吧…就当是一场梦，我没办法再和你做朋友了。）  
“我是喜欢你的，和你的喜欢是一样的！你为什么不相信我了…我没有对你说谎。”  
斑拼命忍住浮出水面的冲动，注视着他的爱人，最后百米的距离…他始终无法靠近。  
柱间已经在这里待了三天三夜，扉间也劝不动执拗的大哥，他没有一刻停止过呼唤…他知道他说的话都能穿到人鱼耳中。  
已经吐露了最诚挚的心意，斑却依旧没有出现  
对于小鸟来说这意味着人鱼不愿原谅他，也不再需要他的回应…  
（不能这样就放弃…）  
水下的人鱼注意到小鸟踉跄了一下，从礁石上站了起来，神色莫名  
（是要离开了吗…）斑忍不住又向岸边游了一段  
下一刻就重新认识了柱间的执着，发现小鸟张开羽翼走到了礁石最边上时斑就觉得很不妙了！

小鸟在下一刻纵身跳进了海里，毫无迟疑  
冰冷的海水数秒就没过了翼族的头顶，羽翼被水沾湿后沉重而无力，柱间忍耐着恐惧扑扇起来，他不能害怕，害怕就再也见不到斑了。  
“斑…”一张嘴海水就呛进了咽喉  
柱间从没有像这一刻般意识到飞鸟与鱼的距离，他和斑离得实在太远了…  
即使再怎样扑动翅膀，小鸟也没有办法在海洋遨游…更别说去寻找自己的爱人。  
柱间觉得整个身体都很沉重，很痛苦  
下一刻一双颤抖的手揽住了他的后背，柔软而温暖的东西印上了他的唇  
（斑…）  
小鸟用仅有的意识拟态出双手回抱人鱼，张开口让他的舌头滑进来  
人鱼给了小鸟一个特殊的吻。  
柱间在水下睁开眼，发现自己可以呼吸了，拥着他的正是对他避而不见的宇智波斑  
注意到人鱼打算放开抱住他的手，这只小鸟当机立断用腿死死夹住了鱼的腰，又将唇贴了回去。  
斑告诉自己这是为了救助小鸟…不是因为别的，还是伸出舌头探进了柱间的口腔  
舌头缠绵到一起，吻就很难停歇下来。  
……  
等到人鱼将他的小鸟重新送上岸，这一鱼一鸟有些相顾无言，最后还是柱间先开口  
“斑，你听到我说的话了吗…我是认真的！”  
斑伸出手又迟疑着不敢触碰他  
柱间紧紧抓住了他的手  
“你还愿意接受我的爱吗？我知道很迟很迟，但那是我深思熟虑后的答案。原谅我看不清你的爱…也看不清自己的爱。”柱间红了眼眶  
下一刻人鱼的手抚上了他的脸，带着珍惜  
“柱间，不要把错误都揽到自己身上…我也犯了很多错，一开始没有向你表明心意就是错误的。况且那天我还那样对待你…”  
那天的事已经变成了斑的心病，恢复理智回顾自己做的事，人鱼都看不起自己，那太过卑劣了。  
他边掉眼泪边处理好小鸟身上的狼藉，守在柱间身边照看了他很久…直到天明才离开。  
柱间没想到斑还在为那件事耿耿于怀，他温柔的搂住这条鱼，轻轻在他耳边说道  
“就算我们扯平了，我没有怪过你…”

心意相通的爱侣在礁石上亲密地拥抱彼此，直到斑想起还有事要和小鸟确认  
“你…什么时候离开，我给你引路。”  
斑觉得自己能和柱间心意相通就已经足够了，他不会阻拦爱人回家。  
对面的小鸟对着他露出了大大的笑容，啵了他一口说：“我暂时不走了，等扉间研究出能稳定连接两个维度的办法再说。”  
宇智波斑后来才知道这次没抓住柱间自己就真要单身一辈子了…  
“所以…我们现在是伴侣了吗？”柱间有些不好意思，他竟然能拥有斑这么好的鱼  
这样质朴的问话让宇智波人鱼也脸红起来，他突然想起来  
“嗯…当然了，我有个礼物想送给你。”  
斑从身后取出一朵绯红的海珊瑚，得到小鸟的允许后将它别在了翠色的耳羽上。  
“这个是？”柱间可以感受到充满守护意味的力量，这是很珍贵的礼物  
“咳…这是我们家传的，反正柱间你收下就好。”  
斑支支吾吾，不好意思说这是送老婆的  
看到斑这样，柱间也就不再多问，斑就是送块石头给他，他也一样珍惜。  
他也想起还有很重要的话要说，这次一定不能迟到  
“我爱你…”  
自此小鸟和人鱼的故事还能继续下去…  
——————  
“所以说我还要研究出怎样穿越维度？！”  
扉间觉得大哥本来就傻，一恋爱就傻透了  
这种东西是说研究就能研究出来的吗？这得花多少时间，扉间甚至怀疑大哥就是找了个理由不走了。  
“扉间，你的话一定可以的！”  
这种无条件的信任让白羽翼人说不出话来  
千手扉间有种还要待很久很久的不祥预感

很快这种预感就成真了！  
在大哥和那条讨厌的宇智波厮混数月后的一天夜晚，突然呜呜打滚说自己肚子疼，把扉间吓坏了。  
很快一套严密的检查做下来  
千手扉间……  
“大哥…你怎么会怀蛋？！”

Tbc


End file.
